Naruto's Strange Day
by Drew-Chan
Summary: Naruto visits Sunagakure for a day. Some very strange things happen. Rated T for implying things. SEQUEL TO GAARA'S STRANGE WEEK.


**Naruto's Strange Day**

**THIS IS A SEQUEL TO GAARA'S STRANGE WEEK, READ THAT FIRST BEFORE READING THIS!**

Naruto walked up the stairs of the Hokage building to report on his latest mission. Recently, he had been doing lots of what he said were '_boring missions_'. He was going to demand a harder mission (or at least a holiday). He knocked on the door and Shizune answered it and let him in.

"Granny Tsunade, my last mission was a success, believe it. But I am now here to demand a harder mission or a holiday, believe it," Naruto spoke, but when he spoke, he did it so loudly it was almost as if he was shouting.

"Naruto, you do know that Konohagakure has just recovered from a time of stress because of a certain clay bomb? How would I let you go on holiday now?" Tsunade questioned Naruto.

"Well, I guess that you would let me because Gaara might have some information on Akatsuki, dattebayo," Naruto replied.

"Hmm... we haven't had a letter from Sunagakure for a while, fine, you can go," Tsunade lied; she had just gotten a letter this morning and it was being decoded as she poke, but she couldn't be bothered to hear Naruto argue with him; she had work to pretend to be doing and there was some Sake with her name on!

* * *

Hinata looked into Naruto's windows (it was her hobby). She saw that Naruto was packing to go somewhere. Where was he going? He wouldn't have gotten a mission because Team 7 excluding Naruto were out on a mission. Hinata ran into the Hokage building and asked if she could go with Naruto in case Akatsuki came and got him or something. Tsunade thought it was a good idea and let her go. Hinata ran home and got her things packed, she didn't even bother telling her father that she was going. She went to Naruto's window and saw that he had already gone, so she activated her Byakuugan and looked around. She spotted him going up to the gates and she followed him.

* * *

Naruto had been walking for an hour when he saw a certain group's trademark black coat with red clouds on it. Naruto got worried, what did Akatsuki want with him other than to get his Kyuubi? How did they know that he was here?

Naruto tried to ignore them, but the man (he guessed it was a man) walked up to him.

"Tobi says hiya, what's your name?" the man said to Naruto. Naruto looked at his face, he had a lolly-pop face.

"Shino," he lied. No-body outside Konoha knew anything about Shino, so he guessed that this man wouldn't guess who he was.

"Tobi says hiya Shino, I'm Tobi. I've been sent here by Zetsu to ask people coming this way a question. He says that if I ask people, I can maybe join Akatsuki!" Tobi told Naruto.

"What's the question then?"

"Tobi says have you seen a certain video on youtube about one of our ex-members?" Tobi asked Naruto. Naruto didn't have the slightest clue what he was on about.

"What do you mean? Ex-member? Who is it? What is the video about?" Naruto asked Tobi.

"Tobi says that it is about Mr. Orochimaru dancing like Mr Michael Jackson," Tobi told Naruto. Naruto burst out into laughter; he didn't know what youtube was or who Michael Jackson was, but he guessed that it had to be funny to see Orochimaru dancing.

"Nope, but I'll ask my village leader if they know anything about it," Naruto told Tobi. Naruto didn't want to give Lolly-pop man any ideas about where he lived. Even if he did, Naruto guessed that this Tobi wouldn't have picked up on the clues; anyone who speaks in third-person had to be even stupider than him!

Hinata listened into their conversation. She decided that this Tobi wasn't a dangerous member of Akatsuki when he said '_maybe join_'. Hinata decided not to go in and start a battle with him because of this. Also because she didn't want to know Naruto she was there.

* * *

Naruto walked into the main gates of Suna. The guard let him through; he had saved the Kazekage's life after all. The guard asked Hinata who she was and why she was here, Hinata explained that she was here looking after Naruto and the guard let her past.

Naruto was strolling up to the Kazekage building when he heard the distant sound of screaming. He thought it was trouble, so ran up to the Kazekage building to see what it was (the sound was coming from that direction). When he got there, he was shocked. Gaara had just put his washing up and some fan-girls were jumping up and grabbing it off the line. Somebody had managed to get one of his jumpers, and ran as fast as she could wearing it since some girls were chasing after her.

Naruto thought this was very strange and decided not to get involved. He went into the building and made his way to Gaara's office. The Hyuuga girl saw the girls and thought she would have done the very same thing with Naruto if he actually did wash his clothes.

Naruto didn't even bother knocking on Gaara's door and walked straight in. Luckily, Gaara wasn't doing anything naughty.

"Tsunade sent me here, have you got any information on Akatsuki?" Naruto asked Gaara as he walked up to his desk and sat down on the chair. Hinata put her ear against the now-closed door and listened to his conversation.

"I just sent a letter today, did you not get it?" Kazekage Gaara replied.

"Oh, it must have just went there when I was leaving. She's not expecting me back until late on tonight, so I'll spend the day here if that's okay with you."

"Okay," Gaara lied. No way was it ok, Naruto might tell the people what had happened during Gaara's holiday to Konohagakure. He had to agree though, Naruto would never shut up about it otherwise. Naruto made his way out of the door. Hinata quickly hid behind a plant that was next to the door, Naruto thankfully didn't notice her and walked out of the building.

The Jinchuuriki felt his stomach rumbling; it was ramen time! Naruto unfortunately didn't know any places that sold ramen in the Sand. He looked around where he was and couldn't see any. He decided to look all around the village.

* * *

After going in and out of every single street in Suna, Naruto was getting crazy. Naruto had actually found a place that sold ramen, but he had not realized that it was a place where the waiters sung instead of speaking to you and he walked straight out, there had to be another place that sold ramen!

"Where's the ramen? I need ramen!! RAMEN DATTEBAYO, RAMEN!" Naruto shouted in his mind. He wished he had went to that singing place. He was feeling withdrawn, he fell on the floor and started rolling around. Some people passing by him looked at him in disgust and some little children came laughing at him. One of them had a steaming-hot bowl of ramen.

"Where did ya get that ramen from??" Naruto screamed in the little boys ear. He pointed to where he got it from and ran off crying. Naruto spotted the ramen bar and ran as fast as his legs could possibly carry him. He went in, ordered three dishes of his favourite ramen and ate it in a flash.

* * *

After he had finished his meal, Naruto quickly turned behind him. He saw someone with purple-blue hair but he couldn't quite recognize who it was. Hinata realized that Naruto had saw her and she quickly ran away, she could activate her Byakuugan later on and find out where he had went to.

Naruto forgot about what had just happened as he walked back to the Kazekage building. He went back into Gaara's office (without knocking, again, Gaara wasn't doing anything naughty so he was alright). Naruto saw Gaara was munching on some cookies; Naruto wanted one!

Naruto walked over to Gaara's desk and was about to open the cookie jar and get a chocolate-chip cookie out when Gaara slapped his hand; those were his cookies.

"No, mine," Gaara told Naruto and stuck his tongue out. Naruto thought that was very strange and decided not to say anything more. Naruto sat down and everything was silent (if you exclude the sounds of Gaara munching on cookies and opening the jar every now and again).

Naruto eventually got bored of the silence and walked over to the window. He looked at the moon; the moon was most certainly bigger in Suna compared to Konoha! Then it clicked in Naruto's mind, it was night time. He could go home. He turned around to tell Gaara goodbye when he saw some purple-blue hair out of the window (does he have a stalker or something?). He ignored it and told Gaara he was leaving.

As Naruto walked out of the building, he saw Kankuro. Kankuro had two of his puppets with their arms around their shoulders, they were dressed up as girls.

"Babies, there's enough of me for both of you!" Kankuro shouted out loud to the night sky. Naruto thought this was extremely strange and decided to walk on out of Sunagakure, and quick.

He turned his head around and saw Temari. Temari walked up to Kankuro and beat him up. Naruto decided that he really needed to get out quick and he did that.

* * *

When he got back to Konoha, he saw Rock Lee. Rock Lee had a bottle of something in his hands and was punching and kicking the air. Naruto ran home and went to bed. Hinata followed him home.

That night, he decided that he would never go to Sunagakure unless he to- too many strange things happen there!


End file.
